Mor Khazgur (Skyrim)
Mor Khazgur is an Orc Stronghold in Haafingar, west of Solitude and north of Markarth. History Chief Larak leads Mor Khazgur and teaches Master-level Block. It is right next to the Mor Khazgur Mine. The Orcs own and work the mine, which mainly produces orichalcum. This mine has plentiful orichalcum ore which may then be smelted at the smelter directly outside of the mine. Orcs are immediately welcomed at the gate, but other races must complete a quest in order to gain entrance; however, if access has been gained to another Orc Stronghold, this won't be necessary. Quests *The Forgemaster's Fingers Notable items *A Smithing skill book The Armorer's Challenge is found here, on a shelf at the forge. Methods of gaining access *When the Stronghold is approached for the first time an Orc will be able to gain access, but any other race will be stopped by the guard. The guard will explain that this place is exclusively for Orcs and outsiders are not to be permitted inside. However, upon questioning the guard about how they may gain access, she will say that they need to reclaim the Forgemaster's Fingers. This item may be collected in a radiant location in a quest. Return with the Forgemaster's Fingers and permission to enter the stronghold will be rewarded. Give The Forgemaster's Fingers to Chief Larak and be named a Blood-kin of the Orcs, he will also offer Master-level training in Block. *Head to Shor's Stone, a small mining town near Riften, speaking to the residents there begins a quest to clear the mine of Frostbite Spiders. Once this task is completed, speak to Grogmar gro-Burzag in the town. He will give thanks for the help and will grant a welcome at the Orc Strongholds, further stating that the Orcs will not attack. This opens a new line of dialogue: ask him about any "nearby Orc Strongholds", he will point one out on the map. *Another way is to head to Left Hand Mine, a short distance South-East of Markarth and speak to Pavo Attius and then clear Kolskeggr Mine of the Forsworn. Then speak to Pavo Attius again, and then to Gat gro-Shargakh, who gives thanks and says that he has granted entry to the Orc Strongholds, and points one out. *Talk with the Orc smith in Markarth. He will ask for a Daedra Heart. Give one to him and be named blood-kin and be given access to the Orc Strongholds. *Give 'Last Scabard of Akrash' to Ghorza gra-Bagol in Markarth, and she will boost the Dragonborn's Smithing skill by one as well as make them a blood-kin. *Help Ainethach to convince the mercenaries to leave his mine on the first visit to Karthwasten, Lash gra-Dushnikh will send word to the Orc Strongholds and access will then be granted. *Join the Dawnguard and help them out with some quests. Durak will say that he has sent word to the strongholds to allow entrance. Characters *Mor Khazgur **Chief Larak – Master Block Trainer **Bagrak **Borgakh the Steel Heart – Follower & Marriage candidate **Sharamph – Apothecary **Shuftharz – Blacksmith *Mor Khazgur Mine **Ghamorz **Gul **Olur Facilities *Alchemy Lab *Forge *Grindstone *Smelter Trivia *Two Sabre Cats can be found near the stronghold. If they're attracted towards the stronghold, the inhabitants will open the gates and attack them. This can cause many Orcs in the stronghold to be killed in battle if they're left to deal with the cats alone. Appearances * * de:Mor Khazgur es:Mor Khazgur (Skyrim) pl:Mor Khazgur (Skyrim) ru:Мор Казгур (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Haafingar Hold Locations